elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chase McFly/Attack Continuation RP
This isn't related to my fanfic contest entry, just thought I'd put it here: Chase McFly Options ' · Susz13 Private Messages · Susz13 Top of Form Bottom of Form · 7:07'Bionicforce'ok · 7:11'Chase McFly'Did I make Oliver to sensitive? · In the story · 7:12'Bionicforce'gtg · bye · 7:13'Chase McFly'Bye! · Hey Susz! · It has been ages since we last RPed together, hasn't it? · Sorry about my idea I had for your story · But what didn't help? · Welcome to the Elite Force wiki chat! Please read the '''[http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Guidelines '''chat guidelines], and have fun! Click '''[http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5488 '''here]' for a ChatTags guide. To find out what chat is and how to use it, go to '[http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Support:Chat Chat - Help]. ' · 7:35'Chase McFly'Are you there, Susz? · '''Bionicforce has joined the chat. ' · 7:36'Chase McFly'Hi Bionic! · 7:37'Bionicforce'Hi-onic! · 7:37'Chase McFly'Lol · 7:37'''Bionicforce;D · 7:37'Chase McFly'Susz PM · 7:37'Bionicforce'Hi Susz! · Susz13 has left the chat. ' · 7:39'Chase McFly'Aw, why'd she leave? · So · '''Susz13 has joined the chat. ' · 7:39'Chase McFly'Welcome back Susz · 7:39'Susz13'Hey guys! · 7:39'Bionicforce'Welcome back, Susz! · 7:39'Chase McFly'Susz did you get my Pm? · 7:39'Bionicforce'What's up? · 7:41'Chase McFly'So guys · Are both of you coming to the November chat party? · 'Bionicforce has left the chat. ' · 7:44'Chase McFly'Susz? · 7:44'Susz13'I'll try, but if my kindle is getting fixed, then I don't know if I will · 7:44'Chase McFly'Let's hope.. · 7:44'Susz13'I hope it is fixed before then. · 7:44'Chase McFly'Have you ever considered using another device? · Just in case · My computer is lagging · 7:47'Susz13'I don't have another device · 7:47'Chase McFly'Okay · I am determined · To get OSW done · Is it okay if we do it without you? · I feel like only Unknown and I are even doing actual RPing · At our chat aprties · Since the one I missed in September that was actually supposed to be in August · 'DCEUfanboyJoker has joined the chat. ' · 7:50'Chase McFly'Hi DCEU · 'DCEUfanboyJoker has left the chat. ' · 7:51'Susz13'Yeah that would be fine if I'm not there. If I am, then I wanna be part of it. · 7:51'Chase McFly'Of course! · · So... · 7:54'Susz13'IDK · 7:54'Chase McFly'Want to do a two-person RP? · Like maybe an RP set after the attack? · 7:56'Susz13'Sure that would be fun · 7:56'Chase McFly'Cool! · You can start us off · As Chase · 7:58'Susz13'Yay! · 7:59'''Chase McFly · 8:00'Susz13'(So how do we want this to start off?) · 8:01'Chase McFly'I guess we can be back in Mission Creek · The EF took Douglas there and called Doanld · And now they're with Adam and Leo · Okay? · 8:02'Susz13'Ok · 8:04'Chase McFly'Let's begin · You start · 8:04'Susz13'Can you start? · 8:04'Chase McFly'Okay I will · Leo: Chase, what are you doing here? · Jump9551 has joined the chat. ' · 8:06'Susz13'Chase: Douglas got blasted and almost died. · 8:06'Chase McFly'Hello Jump · Leo: Oh my gosh, that's awful! · Let's see what's wrong with him · I will put him in bed · 8:07'Susz13'Chase: Where is Mr. Davenport? · '''Jump9551 has left the chat. ' · 8:07'Chase McFly'Big D is over at the house in Mission Creek · Naomi is saying full sentences · Is that weird? · Bree: Oh, I wonder why... · Surely somebody didn't make her a teen... · 8:09'Susz13'Leo: Yeah, that would've been bad. · 8:09'Chase McFly'Bob runs in · Bob: Uh, Leo? We have a problem · 8:10'Susz13'Leo: What is it? · 8:10'Chase McFly'The academy is deserted · I'm telling you, Adam, Daniel, Taylor, they're all gone · Some weird black cloud came and began making them disappear · I hid in Chase's capsule...oh, hey, Bree, Chase, and your buddies · 8:11'Susz13'Chase: That's the shapeshifters · 8:11'Chase McFly'Oliver: Oh dear, this isn't good! · 8:11'Susz13'Skylar: We gotta go and stop them. · 8:12'Chase McFly'Kaz: Well, what are we waiting for! · 8:12'Susz13'Bree: Leo, stay behind with Bob and see if you can find any of the students or Adam. · 8:12'Chase McFly'Leo, can you help? · Oh nevermind · Leo: Okay · 8:12'Susz13'Bree: Now let's go! *grabs Chase's arm, speeds off* · 8:13'Chase McFly'Skylar speeds Kaz and Oliver flies after them · 8:13'''Susz13 *they get to the island* Bree: Where are they? · 8:14'Chase McFly'Oliver: Who are you talking too? · Oh... · That giant cloud of smoke... · 8:15'Susz13'Bree: All of you. Chase, go look in the mentor quarters, Oliver, hallways, Kaz, training area, Skylar, student dorms, I'm gonna look in the classroom areas · 8:15'Chase McFly'It's them! · Got it! · 8:15'Susz13'Bree: Then forget what I said! Get them! · 8:15'Chase McFly'Okay then! · OIiver freezes the swarm and Kaz burns it · Chase: Aw, my Reese... · 8:16'Susz13'Bree: we were supposed to interrogate them, not burn them alive. · 8:16'Chase McFly'Kaz: Oops... · Wait a minute... · 8:17'Susz13'Chase: Now how are we gonna find the students and our brother? · 8:17'Chase McFly'There's another swarm! · 8:17'Susz13' *they get into fighting positions* · Bree: Watch what you do this time. · 8:18'Chase McFly'Kaz: Sorry if all my abilities are fire related · Skylar uses her molecular immobilization on the swarm · Skylar: So do we talk to them now? · 8:19'Susz13'Chase: Oliver, Kaz, use your flight to make a ring around them while Bree and Skylar super speeds from below, then I'll trap them in my force field. · 8:19'Chase McFly'On it! · Everyone does as they are told · The black swarm begins to unravel into human form · 8:20'Susz13'Chase: Now, we need to find a way to block their abilities, cause I'm not gonna be able to hold this forever. · 8:20'Chase McFly'It's Roman and Riker · 8:20'Susz13'Bree: And Reese. · 8:20'Chase McFly'Kaz: How about we wear ant-shapeshifter suits? · Yes, he rtoo · 8:21'Susz13'Chase: *sarcastically* sure, good idea. When did you have time to invent those? *glares* · 8:21'Chase McFly'Kaz: Well, I stole superpower bockinh=g technoclogy · I guess we can make it into suits · 8:22'Susz13'Chase: That's...actually a good idea. · 8:23'Chase McFly'Oliver: Hooray for Kaz! · Kaz, I kinda wish you were our leader sometimes · 8:23'Susz13'Chase: We don't have a leader, remember? · 8:24'Chase McFly'I know, but still... · Anyways, · 8:24'Susz13'Chase: Let's just get those suits ready · 8:24'Chase McFly'Time to interrogate · Oliver: I think you and I should design them Chase · We are good with this stuff · 8:25'Susz13'Chase: True...Kaz, I need you to hold up this force field. Remember when I taught you how? · Kaz: Yep. · 8:26'Chase McFly'Oliver; C'mon, Chase · (Chase and Oliver head off to work) · Kaz: So, Bree, Skylar, will you begin the interrogation now? · 8:28'Susz13'Bree: Sounds good. *turns to Riker* where are my brother and the students? · 8:28'Chase McFly'Riker: They are in a place you'd least expect · Somewhere Kaz and Oliver would anyways · Skylar: Let's think, Bree, what could it be? · 8:30'Susz13'Bree: Well, it can't be Mighty Med. It was destroyed. · 8:31'Chase McFly'What about The Domain? · 8:31'Susz13'Bree: The what? · Skylar: The comic book shop the boys were always at · 8:31'Chase McFly'The comic book shop that led to Mighty Med · 8:31'Susz13'(Didn't a hospital lead to Mighty Med?) · 8:32'Chase McFly'(Actually, The Domain led to the hospital that led to Mighty Med) · Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. ' · 8:33'Susz13(Oh yeah) · 8:33'Chase McFly'Hi Leana · 8:33'Superbionic 2009'rP? · i don't want join · 8:34'Chase McFly'That's okay · GTG · 8:34'Superbionic 2009'what the story about? · 8:35'Chase McFly'I am going to copy and paste this · It's after The Attack · 8:35'Superbionic 2009'cool · see ya · 8:35'Chase McFly'The shapeshifters have kidnapped the students · Cya · 8:35'Susz13'Bye · Superbionic 2009 has left the chat. ' · 8:35'Chase McFly =http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Lab_Rats:_Elite_Force_Wikia= Chase McFly Options *Jump9551Away *LabRatsFan123Away *Welcome to the Elite Force wiki chat! Please read the chat guidelines, and have fun! Click here for a ChatTags guide. To find out what chat is and how to use it, go to Chat - Help. *Susz13 has joined the chat. *7:32Susz13Test *7:32Chase McFlyHi *7:32Susz13So wanna start our roleplay? *7:33Chase McFlySure *7:34Susz13Where did we leave off last night? *7:34Chase McFlyLet's head to the domain *And see if the students and Adam are there *We left off at this line *7:35Susz13Ok * *They get to the domain *7:36Chase McFlyBob: Hey guys, I found something cool at this abandoned comic book shop *7:36Susz13Leo: The students? *Bree: Adam? *7:36Chase McFlyThe others are in the next room *They are underground *Exploring my cool thing *A kind of chamber *Oliver: Mighty Max? *7:37Susz13Leo: Catacombs? *7:37Chase McFlyBob: Something like that *Come see *Oliver: Wow, these are catacombs alright *But why are they here? *7:39Susz13Bree: Who knows. These lead to Mighty Max, Oliver? *7:39Chase McFlyI don't know, maybe' *That's where my mom is *Hey, I hear a weird noise *7:41Susz13Bree: What kind of weird? *7:41Chase McFlyLike an evil laugh *We need to investigate *It's coming from behind here *Yes, I see them! *Adam and the students are all tiedup *In a huge cell *And someone is right there *7:43Susz13Bree: Who are you?! *7:43Chase McFlyFigure: Oh, you'll know exactly who I am *7:43Susz13Bree: *raises fists* *7:44Chase McFlyOliver; Let's unmask this fiend! *7:44Susz13Bree: Get em! *7:44Chase McFlyBree speeds and yanks the mask off *Kaz burns the mask *Oliver frees Adama nd teh students *Mr Terror: Hello, Kaz *Skylar *Other people *Where is my son? *7:45Susz13Bree: Get out of here, Oliver! *7:45Chase McFlyOliver: On it! *Oliver runs away, and Adam and the students follow *7:46Susz13Bree: Kaz, Skylar, blast this villain *7:46Chase McFlyBridget: Meet my friends, Bree, Kaz, Skylar *Dr. Gao, Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian *7:47Susz13Bree: *seethes* you. Where is Chase when you need him. *7:47Chase McFlySkylar shoots eletricity through Mr. Terror *Chase runs in *Hey Bree, I was using the bathroom *What's up? *Oh *Not them again! *Leo blasts a laser sphere and knocks out Sebastian *7:48Susz13Bree: ATTACK! *7:49Chase McFlyKaz aims a fire grenade at Lexi's head *7:49Susz13 *Gao blasts Bree* *7:49Chase McFlyChase: Noooo! *Chase grabs Bree and runs *7:49Susz13Chase: Bree! *checks her pulse *7:49Chase McFlyTank, Gao, and Mr. Terror chuckle evilly and escape *Leo: Oh no *Kaz: What's her pulse like? *Skylar: Is Bree okay? *7:51Susz13Chase: It's really weak. We need to get her to Mr. Davenport. *7:51Chase McFlyOh man *Let's call him up *Mr. Davenport, we need your help *Jump9551 has joined the chat. *7:51Chase McFlyBree has been critically injured *Hello Jump *7:52Susz13Hey Jump *7:53Chase McFlyPlease come help! *Also, how is Douglas doing? *7:54Susz13Davenport: Douglas is better. Permanently blinded, but better. I'm coming. *7:55Chase McFlyGreat *7:55Susz13Mr. Davenport: Who attacked her? *Chase: Yeah, that's gonna be fun to tell you... *7:56Chase McFlyKaz: Basically alll the villains we've fought who weren't killed *7:58Susz13Davenport: So the rebellious students and the evil scientist who cost me BILLIONS of dollars?! *Kaz: And Oliver's mom. *7:59Chase McFlySkylar: Couldn't have said it better myself *Can you bring Oliver with you? *I don't think Kaz concentrates on his medic stuff well without him *8:00Susz13Mr. Davenport: Chase, you stay with me and Bree until I give you the OK. Skylar, Oliver, Kaz, go ahead and start tracking them down. I'm gonna send Adam, Leo and Daniel to help you. *8:00Chase McFlyOkay *Skylar: We're on it *Oliver: Check *Kaz: Doing it now *Adam, Leo, and Daniel join them an dthey head off *Oliver: Okay, so from what I can gather they were traveling at the average speed it takes Bree to get from Philly to Cali *Which is about 1000 miles per hour *Do you know what that means? *8:02Susz13Leo; It makes sense, since both Lexi and Sebastian have super speed. *8:02Chase McFlyYes *But also *They could be anywhere on the continent! *And Mom has superspeed too *8:03Susz13Adam: They are evil spirits from a galaxy far away...I never trusted Lexi and Sebastian... *8:03Chase McFlyKaz: We should check Mission Creek *8:03Susz13Daniel; Ignore him. Sounds good. *Leo: Daniel, can you replicate superpowers? *8:04Chase McFlyLeo: Adam, sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or being stupid *8:04Susz13Daniel: I don't know. *8:04Chase McFlyOliver: Let's try it! *Daniel, touch me *8:04Susz13 *Daniel touches his arm* *8:04Chase McFlyNow try to tear that steel gate off its hinges *8:05Susz13Daniel: And if I'm not able too? *Leo: You could possibly rip your arm off. *BRB *8:05Chase McFlyKaz: Or you might be hospitalized *Okay *Susz?=http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Lab_Rats:_Elite_Force_Wikia= Chase McFly Options **LabRatsFan123Away **UltraDestroyerNeo100 **Willk1088 =Private Messages= **Willk1088 **Welcome to the Elite Force wiki chat! Please read the chat guidelines, and have fun! Click here for a ChatTags guide. To find out what chat is and how to use it, go to Chat - Help. **3:45Chase McFlyWhere are they? **Attack Of The RP can't be postponed forver **Willk1088 has joined the chat. **4:02Chase McFlyHey Will **4:02Willk1088Where is they? **4:03Chase McFlyI don't know **It doesn't make any sense **Maybe they thought I said ET **Can you remind them it's CST **4:04Willk1088Who? **4:05Chase McFlyEm **Duggie **Unknown **Star Susz **What did you mean by Where Is They? **4:06Willk1088Nevermind **4:06Chase McFlyOkay **But will you give reminders? **4:08Willk1088I don't know, I'm busy right now, sorry. **4:08Chase McFlyFine **Where are they though? **Star said she's be available, Em too, Unknown, Duggie as well, Susz said possibly... **Susz13 has joined the chat. **4:09Willk1088Susz is here. **4:09Susz13Imso sorry I'm late! **4:09Chase McFlyWelcome Susz! **And noone else is here though, sadly **It's okay **4:10Susz13I thought you said they would be **4:10Chase McFlyMe too **They said they would be **It doesn't make sense **4:11Susz13I thought they said they would be **4:11Chase McFlyBTW, how well do you remember the end of OSW so far? **This is really strange **Read this thread **Thread:36089 **The replies are what's imporatnt ***Important **4:12Susz13It is weird. **4:13Chase McFlyThread:34975 **So bizarre... **4:13Susz13 **4:13Chase McFlyWhat Susz? **Willk1088 has left the chat. **Willk1088 has joined the chat. **4:14Chase McFlyYou just sent a message with no words **4:14Susz13OK. So it ended with oliver trying to save Kaz, Chase had brain damage I think **4:14Chase McFlyYeah **4:14Susz13That was a accident. **4:15Chase McFlyOkay **Anyways **Leo and Bree are escaping the hydraloop with Chase... **4:15Susz13Do you think they forgot? **4:15Chase McFlyIs it hydraloop or hydroloop? **It's possible **4:16Susz13Hydraloop **4:16Chase McFlyBut Em said she's be getting on wikia at 5 ET today **Okay **4:16Susz13Maybe something came up **4:16Chase McFlyPerhaps **I wasn't really expecting Duggie that much, but definitely Em, Unknown, and Star **4:17Susz13Also, on a random note, reviews are down on FF.net **OK **4:17Chase McFlyWhat do you mean reviews are down? **4:17Susz13They won't show **4:17Chase McFlyOn what story? **4:18Susz13The entire site **4:18Chase McFlyMaybe becuase they are guest reviews or new stories you're seeing **I'm going to check a random story and tell you what I think **4:18Susz13No on My Bionic ShapeShifter. And this happens a lot. **OK. **Willk1088 has left the chat. **4:19Chase McFlyWait, did you fix the glitches? **Willk1088 has joined the chat. **4:20Susz13No **4:20Chase McFlyCopy and paste directly from the Docx I sent you and use that to replace the text on your doc manager **So it doesn't have that weird stuff in our chapter **Hi Will **4:21Susz13OK... **4:21Chase McFlyI see reviews **Tell me when you've replaced the text on your doc manager and replaced the chapter **Thanks **Okay? **Willk1088 has left the chat. **Willk1088 has joined the chat. **4:26Susz13I did. **4:27Chase McFlyCool **Within 30 minutes, the chapter should look normal **Willk1088 has left the chat. **4:27Chase McFlyOil Spill Wars isn't going to be finished is it? **I mean, we keep trying **But nobody's ever available **Isn't that annoying **4:28Susz13No I don't think so... **Very **4:28Chase McFly **So **Willk1088 has joined the chat. **4:29Chase McFlyRemember that Attack Continuation RP we were doing? **4:29Susz13Yeah **4:29Chase McFlyWant to continue it? **4:29Susz13Sure where did we leave off **4:29Chase McFlyLet me see **Hold on a sec **4:30Susz13OK **4:31Chase McFlyDaniel is testing to see if he can replicate superpowers **4:32Susz13Oh yeah **4:32Chase McFlyUser blog:Chase McFly/Attack Continuation RP **What other cliffhangers do we have? **I don't feel like seeing them **Just part of that late afternoon laziness **XD ** **4:34Susz13Bree being injured **4:35Chase McFlyAnything else/ **4:35Susz13I think that's it **Willk1088 has left the chat. **4:36Chase McFlyOkay **Kaz: Daniel, you could be hopsitalized if you rip that steel gate **4:37Susz13Daniel: You guys keep telling me to do it! **Willk1088 has joined the chat. **4:37Chase McFlyOliver: Don't listen to him, Daniel. It's probably fine **Go on **We're all watching **4:38Susz13Daniel: OK...*rips it off secsessfuly* **Willk1088 has left the chat. **4:39Chase McFlyOliver: Hooray, Daniel can replicate superpowers! **4:39Susz13Daniel: That was awesome! Let's go! **4:40Chase McFlyYeah, let's! **Willk1088 has joined the chat. **4:40Susz13*they go in* **4:40Willk1088No!!!!! **4:40Chase McFly(Wait, in where? I thought we were getting the villains?" **(What's with the "No!!!!" Will) **4:41Susz13(Oh yeah) **Daniel: Where are they? **4:42Chase McFlyKaz: Mission Creek! **4:42Willk1088The Forum is gone on my Wiki! **4:42Chase McFlyLink it! **4:42Willk1088http://malandchad.wikia.com/wiki/Mal_and_Chad_Wiki **4:43Chase McFlyLeo: Are we just leaving Bree and Davenport here? **4:43Susz13Daniel: Let's go get them **4:43Chase McFlySomeone edited your wiki nav **Chase: No, not yet... **4:44Willk1088Nope, Wikia did that. **4:44Chase McFlyI'll stay with Bree and Davenport **Go without me **4:45Susz13Daniel: *nods* come on, guys! **4:45Chase McFlyComing! **4:45Willk1088I'm so mad right now... **4:45Chase McFlyEveryone hurries up **I don't get it, why your wiki? **4:46Susz13*in mission creek* **4:47Chase McFlyOliver: Yikes! Black clouds everywhere! **4:48Susz13Daniel: let's start blasting them! **4:50Chase McFlyOh, it's on! **Daniel, freeze that cloud with your ice powers! **4:50Susz13*they start blasting* **4:50Chase McFlyThe fight gets intense **Gao: You will never win! Mwa ha ha! **These black clouds represent the last evil of the world **And it is my full intention that me, Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian-maybe even Bridget...merge into them and become unstoppbale **4:53Susz13Oliver: I don't think so!!!!! **Kaz: Oliver...why are you glowing?! **4:53Chase McFlyOliver: What do you mean I'm glowing? **4:54Susz13Skylar: Your entire body is glowing! **Kaz: It must be a new superpower! **4:54Chase McFlyOliver: Something's in my neck... **Oh wow **I can feel teh new power **It is giving me a very strong sense of energy **Charge! **Oliver charges for the villains and blasts them into the ocean, not to far from the academy **4:56Susz13*they continue fighting, Oliver releases a large engery burst* **4:57Chase McFlyOliver puts his hands on the water and freezes it **Trapping the villains **Hooray1 **4:59Susz13Kaz: Oliver, you OK? You look pretty tired **4:59Chase McFlyOliver: I dunno **There is a weird pain in my neck **And I feel extremely cold **5:00Susz13Kaz: You should probably sit down...*leads him to a bench* **5:00Chase McFlyOliver: Thanks Kaz **Guys, we did it **We defeated the ow-vill-ow **Ugh, just go back home and say Mission Accomplished. Skylar, can you stay here with me/ **5:02Susz13Kaz: I will. **5:02Chase McFlyOliver: Great-ow... **5:02Susz13Kaz: Skylar, I want you to call IMMEDIATELY if something ahappens, got it? **5:02Chase McFlySkylar: Got it **Daniel: Let's go back to Mission Creek, Leo, Adam, Kaz **So we can tell Uncle Donnie we did it ***Centium City **5:04Susz13Skylar: Are you OK? **5:05Chase McFlyOliver: I just feel weird **Is there something in my neck? **It's causing me lots of pain **Can you see what it is and take it out? **5:06Susz13Skylar: Yeah. *looks* **5:06Chase McFlyOliver: What is it-ow? **5:08Susz13Skylar: it looks long and metal. Hold still, cause this is gonna HURT. **5:08Chase McFlyOliver: I'll try **Oliver holds absolutely still **Oliver's eyes water and his face turns red **5:09Susz13Skylar: And...its out. **5:09Chase McFlyOliver: What is it? **5:11Susz13Skylar: I don't know. Its extremely cold though and glowing. Do you know what this is? *shows him* **5:12Chase McFlyOliver: It looks like some sort of modified computer microchip **But **It also looks kinda like a mini-arcturian, now that I think about it **If the Arcturian was metal **Let's call Kaz and investigate! **5:14Susz13Skylar: Good idea. Are you feeling better? **5:14Chase McFlyKaz: Hello? **Oliver: Oh yes I am **Here's the phone Skylar **I set my ringtone as Kaz saying Hello **5:15Susz13Skylar: OK. Good. **Kaz: Skylar, is oliver OK? **5:16Chase McFlySkylar: Yes. **But get this **We found this really strange object in Oliver's neck **It's metallic and large and sort of like a messed up computer microchip **There's also a symbol on it that makes it look like the Arcturian **It's also triangle-shaped **Can you find anything about the Arcturian Microchip? **5:22Susz13Kaz: Let me look... **Yeah. Its from the planet of bahhhh. **5:23Chase McFlyAnd what else? **5:23Susz13Kaz: It was connected to the arturion and says that it connects to "the saver of earth" **5:24Chase McFlyWell, who's the saver of the Earth? **And what's it's purpose? **And how could it have gotten into Oliver's neck? **5:25Susz13It doesn't say. But it gives the person unlimited power and becomes their life sorcue. **5:25Chase McFlyWow **What's with the chilliness and glowing? **That's really cool **How did it get disconnected from the Arcturion, unless the saver of the world touched it? **5:26Susz13That's two of the main powers it holds. Ice and blast wave. **5:26Chase McFlyWow, neato **5:27Susz13Kaz: I don't know. **5:27Chase McFlySkylar tells Oliver and they head back to Centium **Oliver: Kaz, buddy, do you think I could be the world saver? **5:28Susz13Skylar: How's Bree? **5:28Chase McFlyDonald: Bree is all better **Bree: Skylar! Did we succeed? **5:29Susz13Skylar: Yeah! **5:29Chase McFlyBree: Hooray! **Bree hugs Skylar **5:29Susz13Kaz: Extremely possible, Oliver **5:30Chase McFlyChase: I'm getting something on my villain tracker **Oliver: Awesome! **5:31Susz13Kaz: What is it? **5:31Chase McFlyThere is a greenlight covering the entire continent on my GPS **That means that North America is rid of villains! **MarioMan123456780 has joined the chat. **5:32Chase McFly(Hi, MarioMan) **5:32MarioMan123456780blur lie **he say i made blur 1234 **5:32Susz13Kaz: Awesome! **5:32Chase McFly(Then who did make Blur1234) **5:33MarioMan123456780i dont know **5:33Chase McFlyDonald: Wait, no more villains **5:33MarioMan123456780expectations are someone who is banned and wants justic **5:33Chase McFlyYou guys may not even be needed anymore **And I have greater news: I'm retiring **5:34Susz13Bree: What? **5:34Chase McFlyI think you kids are old enough to take over Davenport Industries **Also, your primary mission as an Elite Force is over **So... **Chase: Wow. **Oliver: I just... **5:36MarioMan123456780Pokemon is airing on disney xd now **yay **5:36Susz13Chase: So we're taking over Davenport industries? What about the students at the academy? **UltraDestroyerNeo100 has joined the chat. **MarioMan123456780 has left the chat. **5:37UltraDestroyerNeo100wuzzup **5:37Chase McFlyDonald: The students are staying there **As their home **5:38UltraDestroyerNeo100Is a roleplay going on?? **5:38Chase McFly(Nothing much, Ultra, but we're RPing now) **5:38UltraDestroyerNeo100I'm letting you know I'm quitting next week. **5:39Chase McFly(I recall you telling me that) **5:39Susz13Chase: And adam and Leo. What are gonna happen to them? **5:39UltraDestroyerNeo100(Can i be a villian in this story) **5:40Chase McFlyDonald: Well, all 4 of you are going to be in charge of Davenport Industries **Daniel will resume a normal life with Douglas **5:40UltraDestroyerNeo100(I'm kind of getting ignored here) **5:40Chase McFly(Sorry, Ultra, there are no villains left) **5:40UltraDestroyerNeo100(>:c) **(well okay then) **(Can i be a tier 0 superhero) **5:41Susz13Bree: But if we're taking over, then what about these guys? They've become our best friends. **5:41Chase McFly(What do you mean tier 0?) **5:41UltraDestroyerNeo100(Immesurable, Intangible) **(measurable*) **5:41Chase McFlyDonald: Horace and I have employed them at a new Mighty Med **5:41UltraDestroyerNeo100(Immeasurable) **5:41Chase McFlyWe call it Davenaz **Oliver: Cool! **(Ultra, you can be a superhero worker or patient at the new Mighty med) **(Or a major character) **(Or a bionic student) **Kaz: Wait, will we be able to keep in touch? **5:43UltraDestroyerNeo100(I'll just name myself Ezra then.) **5:43Susz13Bree: So where is this new mighty med? **5:44Chase McFlyDonald: Right where the old one was! **5:44UltraDestroyerNeo100Ezra was annoyed. **Ezra: When will we train? **5:45Chase McFlyChase: Who are you? **5:45UltraDestroyerNeo100Ezra: I'm a transfer studen.......uh...can you stop.. **5:45Susz13I have to go... **5:45Chase McFlyBye Susz! **5:45UltraDestroyerNeo100Ezra: I'm a NEW bionic student. **Ezra: I came from another region. **Ezra: And.. **5:46Chase McFlyWhat region? **And you don't need to be a student anymore **This is now a Bionic Children's Home **Susz13 has left the chat. **5:47UltraDestroyerNeo100Ezra: Wait, this is a stupid bionic childrens home? **(Massive rage incoming) **(3....) **5:47Chase McFlyYeah, no more villains in teh world **5:47UltraDestroyerNeo100(2..) **(1.) Category:Blog posts